


Chocolate

by AeilaJane



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Just let him have his chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Oh wait, Peter has had a rough day, Short One Shot, idk what to tag, plz, sleep deprivation made me do this, so just read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeilaJane/pseuds/AeilaJane
Summary: Just a quick one shot of one of our favorite duos; Loki, and Peter.Peter had a bad day, and only one thing can make it better.. but it was savagely stolen.





	Chocolate

Peter, needless to say, had a rough day. First of all, Flash was being more of a douche at school than he normally is. During lunch, Flash spilt the spoiled cafeteria milk onto Peter, resulting in Peter smelling like spoiled milk for the rest of the day. Second of all, patrol was a bitch. The criminal that he was going after had a knife. Needless to say, he got stabbed, well.. lightly. It was a graze. He healed within the next hour.. but that wasn't the point, he was having a bad day. 

The only thing that could make it better was the chocolate bar. 

Ah yes, the chocolate bar. 

Rich, milky, expensive.. chocolate. He could practically taste the chocolate melting in his mouth as he clicked the elevator button to the kitchen, in the Stark Tower. 

To pass time riding up the many levels, he pulled out his phone, only to find a notification from Ned. Swiping left on the new iPhone Mr. Stark got him, he opened the message.

Ned: hey dude we on for the Star Wars LEGO set tonite?

Smirking, he began to type.

Peter: Of course, dude!

He pressed send. 

Ah, just in time.

He looked up to see the elevator doors opening.

Making a beeline straight for the fridge, he didn't notice the crowd gathered in the connecting room to the kitchen. 

Opening the fridge, he smiled, but it soon turned into a grimace. 

His chocolate wasn't there.. 

Squeezing the fridge door, he could feel the stainless steel crush beneath his fingers. 

"Where's my chocolate?" He asked, uncharacteristically sounding monotone.

The avengers, who had been watching him, paled. It was a widely known rule throughout the tower not to eat Peters candy/chocolate. Only bad could come. 

Furrowing his brows, he trudged into the connected room which sat most of the avengers. 

"I've had a really terrible day. I had a douche pour milk on me, making me smell like heckin' crap all day, and then I got stabbed chasing after a criminal." He paused, making a full sweep of the room, glaring. "All I want to know, is who ate my chocolate."

Not wanting to get the wrath of an upset Peter, the avengers pointed out the culprit quickly.

There sat a black haired male, wearing green.

Loki.

He also had a taunting grin on his face.

"What are you gonna do about it, Spiderling?-" Loki plopped the last bit of chocolate into his mouth, moaning at the taste, before speaking around it, "-take it out of my mouth?"

"Brother-" the blonde god said, before being interrupted by Peter making quick steps, only to stand in front of the black haired god.

Leaning down to make level with Loki, who was sat on the couch, he smirked, "You know? I just might."

Grabbing Loki's face with his hands, he crashed their lips together leaving a shocked audience, and victim.

Loki didn't expect the man of spiders to do it-

Attempting to pull away from the young boy proved fatal. The grip the spider boy had on his face was strong, and determined to keep him seated there.

Forcefully, Peter entered Loki's mouth with his tongue, leaving a dazed Loki getting enraptured with the forceful kiss.

Using his own tongue to sweep the bit of chocolate that remained into his own mouth,  
he pulled away. 

Quickly recovering, Loki's eyes opened to see the spider boy wipe the string of saliva off his mouth. He also saw the boys adam's apple bob; indicating he swallowed something. Thats when Loki realized that the boy was true to his word...

He got the chocolate. 

Blushing, he briefly thought, 'What an interesting boy.' 

"Well, gotta skedaddle. Meeting a friend later." Peter said, strutting to the window. Looking back at Loki, he smirked, "Not bad" before dropping out the window.

The avengers kept their eyes trained on the boy, swinging from building to building, until they could no longer keep sight of him. 

"What the fuck.."

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate comments.. :’) Well, I hope you sort of took a liking to this one-shot.


End file.
